Package Delivery
by Tobirion
Summary: It starts when Angeal begins lusting over an underwear model in his boyfriend Genesis' favorite fashion magazine. ASGZC. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

_This is part 2/9 of my 'Cloud's Birthday Week 2k15' challenge over on tumblr. The second chapter will be part 8/9._

* * *

"Genesis," Angeal asked one day, "What got you into fashion in the first place?"

"Hm?" Genesis, stretched out on the couch, turned his head and didn't respond further for a moment as his mind disengaged from his book and focused on Angeal's question. "Um, I'm not entirely sure. I feel like I always have been. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno," Angeal said airily, tying his running shoes with all of his attention. "It's just something that's been interesting me more and more lately."

"Huh." Genesis scanned his boyfriend appreciatively for a moment. For years Genesis had attempted to play dress-up with his handsome, tall boyfriend with very little success; Angeal complained like a child when tags itched him or when something was a bit too tight for his liking.

 _You can't just kneel in the garden in these jeans, Ang,_ Genesis would say, crabby, _I paid two hundred Gil to see your ass in them._

 _Then I don't want them,_ Angeal would reply, sneering back. _And that's your fault for buying me such an expensive gift. That much Gil could complete our renovation of the living room, and you spent it on_ _ **pants**_ **.**

 _You just don't understand fashion!_

 _I understand it's nonsense._

Thus, Genesis was instantly suspicious. Nevertheless, he twisted on the couch to reach for the latest edition of _The Lifestream_ on the lower surface of their coffee table. He hadn't had a chance to go through it yet but it was already fairly beat up. Rough handling on their mailman's part no doubt—Cloud Strife really was a brute, as he always said.

"This is my current favorite," Genesis said, passing it over. Angeal took it, his face curious. _Too_ curious. What a terrible actor. "Not so couture that even I don't deserve to look at it, but—" he snorted, "—a far cry more sophisticated than your _Famous Gardens Monthly._ "

Angeal didn't even respond to the insult, making Genesis' eyebrows rise. He merely took the magazine and started leafing through it, his upcoming run all but forgotten.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you're being cultured," Genesis tried again, to satisfy his own curiosity. This also failed to get a response. Angeal was entranced by whatever he was looking at.

"Whatever," Genesis huffed, and went back to his book.

* * *

Strangely enough, Angeal's sudden interest in fashion didn't pass in a week, like some of his past fads (they still had a pile of unused paver stones in the shed from when Angeal got it into his head that he was going to upgrade their backyard, until he realized how much work it was going to be. There were also all sorts of weird shit in their cabinets from various diets he stuck to for two weeks before abandoning).

Genesis was overjoyed. He wrapped his arms around Angeal's waist and tugged him close for the beginning of the next major awards show on TV. He chattered away happily as reporters shoved microphones into celebrities' faces and asked who they were wearing.

Angeal seemed happy to cuddle but the smile on his face was strained.

"Ugh," Genesis said, wrinkling his nose at a famous couple posing on the red carpet. "That suit is so ill-fitting. And—ew—it looks like her boobs are crying. What stylist let her out in that tragedy?"

"Oh, uh. Haha," Angeal laughed blandly. It looked like he was staring through the TV instead of at it. Genesis' eyes narrowed.

Despite that strange incident Angeal seemed extremely interested in Genesis' issues of _The Lifestream_. Genesis even found one on their bed once, when he returned late from work; Angeal stuttered and blushed when he pointed it out, depositing the magazine with the previous issues under the coffee table.

"Don't be shy," Genesis crooned at him, his heart overwhelmed with how much he felt for his oldest friend, "You don't have to hide anything from me, dear. I support all your interests, you know that."

"Er. Thanks, Gen," Angeal responded, his red cheeks hot under Genesis' palms.

Truthfully, Genesis didn't quite buy it. Something was up, and naturally, he gossiped about it with the mailman the next time he caught him.

It was a little too chilly in the late-spring early-morning to be shirtless, but when Genesis spotted Cloud crossing the street with his heavy sack of mail over his shoulder he abandoned his breakfast and sleepily staggered outside.

His nipples betrayed how cold he was, and Cloud greeted as he came up the steps to their porch, "You're freezing. Go back inside."

"I'm not," Genesis lied.

"Don't you have a robe or something?"

Genesis changed tactics. "Your uniform looks warm."

Cloud was in the shorts version of his uniform, because it would warm up considerably in a few hours.

"If I took it off _I'd_ be cold." Cloud's usual impassive expression didn't shift.

"Just put your arms around me."

"I can do that," came the voice of his boyfriend, not Cloud—and Angeal was awfully warm too. He kissed Genesis' neck before hooking his chin on his shoulder. "Hi, Cloud," he greeted, his voice a sleepy purr.

"Hi," Cloud said, beaming at him. Genesis frowned; maybe his own approach with the man was too strong, thus the lack of reaction. "Looks like you have a birthday coming up, Genesis." He handed him their mail, which included four letters from family and friends addressed to the redhead.

"Ah. Yes. It's next Monday. Thank you." Cloud also handed him the next edition of _The Lifestream_ , which Genesis passed to Angeal.

"He's started reading these," Genesis said in a stage-whisper. "I'm being out-gayed."

"Don't stereotype," Angeal griped.

"That's a good magazine," Cloud said simply. "I have to get going, sorry guys."

"I thought of a birthday present you can get me," Genesis said, thinking fast, "Finally come have dinner with us."

Cloud jogged back to the sidewalk. "I'm really busy next week," he explained, "But I'd like that, eventually."

"Stay hydrated," Angeal blurted. Cloud flashed him a thumbs-up before heading to their neighbor's front porch.

" _That's_ what you come up with?" Genesis asked as they went back inside.

"Shut up."

"Oh, Cloud," Genesis growled, his voice a deep imitation of Angeal's, "I've got a thick load waiting for you. That'll keep you _hydrated,_ all right."

"Stop it," Angeal gasped, scandalized. He whacked him with the magazine. Notably, however, he didn't let go of it—in fact, Genesis didn't see that particular issue for a week, until it appeared innocently—but clearly well-used and loved—on the coffee table.

In a private conversation with Cloud a few days later the blond mentioned that _The Lifestream_ was his favorite fashion magazine as well, though he didn't give a reason as to why. He suggested that maybe Angeal's new interest meant he was insecure about what he currently wore, or maybe he was doing it to try to get closer to Genesis, to establish something else for them to have in common.

"You think so?" Genesis asked, delighted. "That's adorable. He should know he doesn't have to do anything extra to please me. I love him as he is."

Cloud nodded approvingly. "He seems pretty smitten with you, and he's a selfless guy. I can see him doing that."

 _"Aww."_ Genesis basked in the thought for a moment. "But what about _you_ , sunshine?" Cloud's hat never stayed on his ridiculous spikes well; Genesis re-adjusted it, tugging it down firmly (it was mostly just an excuse to touch him). "We can't be the only couple flirting all the time with someone as cute as you."

"Actually," Cloud began, making Genesis freeze, "You're not. There's another couple that, uh—well, they're friends of mine—but they're not too subtle about it either. There is a woman down the block who jokes with me that way too."

"Angeal and I aren't joking," Genesis said flatly. "Our dinner invitation is very real." He shrugged. "If you're uncomfortable having a date at our house we can go out. If it's that there's two of us that makes you uncomfortable, I can't help you."

Genesis was utterly charmed by Cloud's stutters and the wobbly way he walked off their porch.

* * *

On Genesis' birthday he planned to drag Angeal out to a club and get shitfaced, but he ended up falling asleep on the couch after getting home from work. He woke groggy, sweaty, and disoriented, and stumbled to the bedroom, looking for Angeal.

His boyfriend was fucking jerking off on their bed, the latest copy of _The Lifestream_ in hand.

"What the fuck!" Genesis interrupted, as Angeal let out a mortified cry and grabbed a pillow. The issue wasn't that he was walked in on while beating it—that just happened sometimes, and could be hot in the right context. It was the magazine.

"I _knew_ you weren't genuinely into fashion," he accused as he crawled onto the bed and ripped it out of his hands.

Genesis dreaded to see what Angeal was getting off to—Goddess forbid, a shoe advertisement? He didn't have tiny, feminine feet.

It was an underwear ad actually, featuring a man with a cocky smile and a big dick in tight blue briefs. Angeal covered his face with a hand. With the magazine open he could see that the three most well-used pages, with more crinkles than the rest, all featured the same man.

"Angeal," Genesis said, slowly at first, then picking up speed, "You're thinking of leaving me for some sexy underwear model. I knew this day would come."

"What?"

"I'm not _boring_ you these days, am I? Is it that you don't find me attractive anymore? You can only get off to strange men in tighty-whities?"

He was only half-joking.

"No," Angeal said, casting the pillow aside momentarily to hug his boyfriend. "Don't be ridiculous. He's just…" He paused, and ended rather quietly, "really hot."

Genesis exhaled gustily, allowing himself a moment of weakness as he leant against Angeal. Then he sat up straight. "Let's talk about this," he said firmly.

"Can we not?" Angeal was still blushing, bless him.

"No. This man is why you've become so interested in my magazines?"

At first Angeal was still, and then he gave a stiff nod.

"The same man? Is he in all the issues?"

Genesis spread out the magazine on the comforter, sitting cross-legged. "Er. Most of them," Angeal murmured. "Seems like he's a regular model for V Valentine."

The model really was attractive—his eyes were full of humor as he posed. The lighting highlighted his physique and the curve of his ass. Genesis noted the x-shaped scar on his cheek—usually that sort of thing was photoshopped out, but it looked so perfect (maybe it was purposeful scarification, from a tattoo parlor?) and rather charming, actually. Made him distinctive.

 _Valentine_ was printed on the waistband of the briefs. Genesis hummed thoughtfully as he turned the page. The previous had his bangs in his face, but this time they were pushed back, exposing his rather handsome forehead.

"He's sexy," Genesis admitted. "What do you like so much about him?"

"I don't know," Angeal muttered, looking uncomfortable. "Look, Gen, can we—"

" _No_ ," Genesis repeated. "I'm not going to lie. I'm feeling a little insecure right now, Angeal. You've been jerking off to the same male model for how long? Look at him. I want to know what he has that I don't."

"Hey," Angeal chastised, reaching for him. "It's not like that. You're the sexiest thing I've ever set my eyes on."

The words and the gentle kiss pressed to his cheekbone brought a weak smile to Genesis' face. "I love _you_ ," Angeal said, kissing his mouth, and then again, without the inflection, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Genesis pressed himself against Angeal's naked form. His boyfriend's fingers tangled in his hair and Genesis straddled his waist. The magazine was almost forgotten, but then one of their feet jostled it and it made a sound.

Pulling back, Genesis asked, "So what gives?"

"Zack's gorgeous."

"Pfft. On a first-name basis?"

"He's got a perfect face," Angeal blurted, "And such a nice ass. Gaia, I want to fuck him."

Genesis giggled childishly before he could bite it back, and soothed Angeal with gentle touches as he eyed the ass in question. "I could model underwear for you," he said absently.

"You look good in everything," Angeal flirted, attempting to draw him back.

" _No,_ " Genesis amended his previous thought, " _You_ should model. I didn't realize you were such an ass man."

"I'm not," Angeal protested weakly. He let Genesis push him onto his back, and let out a choked noise as Genesis slapped his asscheek with his hand. The redhead grabbed at the firm flesh, really dug in his fingers—he pushed until Angeal's hole was exposed and shifted so he could lie on his belly, face hovering close.

"What's his name again?"

"Zack." Angeal watched warily, but correctly guessed that something he'd enjoy was going to happen, because he started to idly stroke his half-hard cock, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you want to do to him, exactly?"

"Lots of things."

"Throw me a bone here, dearest."

"I want to _bite_ that ass," Angeal blurted again, like all his filthy thoughts about this man couldn't be contained any longer.

Genesis mentally prepared himself for a second, then ducked his head and bit Angeal's left cheek. It wasn't a nip, though not intended to hurt or wound, either, but a solid bite with as many teeth as he could manage. His boyfriend made a noise of surprise; Genesis soothed the bite with his tongue, then gave him another gentle, tingling swat.

"And what else?" He purred.

Everyone had these sorts of fantasies, after all. A good boyfriend would do his best to indulge the ones he was willing and able.

Angeal peered down at him with wide eyes. "Rim him?" he asked, a question.

Genesis gamely circled his entrance with his tongue, teasingly at first as Angeal let out a breathy sound of wonder. Then he pushed in.

Angeal fucking loved it, of course; he worked his erection as he spread his legs further to accommodate Genesis. Though his jaw started to ache Genesis did his best to work his love over right. He deserved it. Angeal's eyes were closed and Genesis didn't know whether he was focusing on Genesis doing this to him or he was imagining doing it to Zack. Perhaps a complicated mix of both.

"You wanna finger him?" Genesis asked when he came up, wiping at his drooly chin.

"Yeah," Angeal breathed.

"Grab me the lube, Ang."

Genesis' fingers soon crooked into his boyfriend and Angeal murmured, "Fuck, Zack's so cute."

" _You're_ cute."

Angeal grinned, and Genesis laughed. He watched Angeal's eyes move beneath his lowered lids, enjoying his imagination for the time being. He really _was_ cute. Angeal asked for so extremely little, and more often than not was actually too shy to speak plainly about the things he wanted, or convinced himself it was foolish. It felt surprisingly good to give him this.

"And you said you wanted to fuck him, hmm?" Genesis' clever fingers sought his prostate again and Angeal groaned throatily. His hips stuttered as the pace of his hand increased, undoubtedly imagining he was inside his handsome model crush. Even so, he muttered, "Fuck me, Gen, come on," and blindly hooked a leg over Genesis' shoulder.

The redhead chuckled as he shifted higher up on his knees, easing his hard cock out of his pants. "That," he said as nonchalantly as he could as he slicked his length with lube, "I can do."

Angeal let out a deep _ooogh_ as Genesis fucked in, until his balls sat snug against the curve of his ass. Genesis' smile was wicked. "Zack likes it when you're inside him, yes? Filling him up?"

" _Oh,_ yeah," Angeal groaned. Genesis shifted his hips, pulling out until Angeal's hole stretched around the widest part of the head of his cock.

"And I bet you'd like to see him clenching around you, _hm_?"

Angeal did just that, his inner muscles working the length of Genesis's dick as he thrust back in. It seemed unintentional. "Fuuuck," was all Angeal could say, flushed and desperately pumping his erection.

Gaia, he was _so_ goddamn precious. Genesis decided to stop messing with him and give him a bit of what he wanted—which was to get fucked, really, and to enjoy his damn model fantasy. So Genesis got to work, fucking his boyfriend with solid and enthusiastic thrusts of his hips, driving himself as deep as he could get time and time again, just as Angeal liked.

Angeal whimpered at a particularly forceful thrust in a way Genesis had rarely heard him. "Zack likes this?" Genesis asked. He shrugged off Angeal's leg from his shoulder and encouraged Angeal to wrap them around his hips instead.

To Genesis' absolute delight, Angeal began to narrate his most pressing fantasy. It was clumsy and disjointed—Angeal lost his train of thought every time Genesis changed up the angle or their rhythm—but Genesis gradually understood Angeal's dream of getting Zack right after a shoot. Hell, he still had the makeup on and gel in his hair, and Angeal corners him in his dressing room.

At first, Angeal peels down those tight V Valentine briefs only far enough to expose the round globes of his ass, and fucks him in them right on the floor, Zack on his hands and knees. Genesis was happy to flip his boyfriend over and do just that, loving how Angeal braced his forearms on the bed, his head pressed down into the bedding.

Eventually, once Zack was trembling and gasping for it—and indeed, so was Angeal in the present moment—Zack spreads out on his back and Angeal fucks him from above, staring down into his face, _claiming_ this handsome model. Him, the average guy, all Zack can see, inside him and above him.

Genesis could echo that. He gazed down at his boyfriend, his oldest friend, his _soulmate_ —and was in awe as he watched Angeal bite his lip, so fucking turned on he was nearly incoherent at this point. Sometimes this dazzling man made him feel rather average in comparison as well. Zack was a lucky guy—and so was _he_. It was _him_ Angeal came for, even as he groaned Zack's name as come spurted from his cock, dribbling down his shaking fist.

But after that, the fantasy fulfilled, it was all Gen—he opened his hazy eyes and drew his knees back towards his chest some more, encouraging his boyfriend to finish as well. "Genesis," he purred, clenching around him from the inside again, "Gen, my love. Let me have it."

"You're gonna get it," Genesis breathed back, his eyes narrowed. And _fuck_ —Angeal got it all right, letting out a hum of pleasure as Genesis came. The redhead's thrusts slowed until he was gently rolling his hips, gently stimulating himself as he rode out the last few waves. He kept it up until he was too soft to continue, and even then he pushed his hips against Angeal's, as if he could keep fucking him forever.

"That was hot," sighed Angeal after a moment, growling approvingly as Genesis rubbed a thumb over his sticky-slick asshole, further smearing some stray come around. "A little weird. But hot."

Genesis chuckled against his knee, kissing the inside of it before easing Angeal's legs down. "Anything for you, Ang."

Angeal chuckled, clearly not knowing the extent to which Genesis meant that. He drew Genesis to his chest, cuddling him, pressing kisses to the side of his face. "Thank you. Really. I don't know how many people would be so understanding about their partner jerking off to an underwear model. I've always been lucky to have you in my life, Gen."

"Oh, stop," Genesis said, sure he was blushing. He did not actually mean that sentence, though, and let Angeal say it to him again, and in a few new ways—the reassurance helped.

* * *

That Saturday Genesis was actually awake early enough to catch Cloud. He greeted his cute, grumpy mailman, accepted his mail, and launched into his juicy story.

"I figured out why Angeal's been so interested in _The Lifestream_. Turns out he has the hots for one of the models in it. Some underwear model named Zack."

Cloud stared at him for a long moment. He tilted his head, and his goofy hat threatened to fall to the ground. "For V Valentine?"

"Yes?"

"I know him." Cloud frowned. "I know him really well, actually."

Genesis held up a finger, turned, and opened the front door just enough for him to get his head through. "ANGEAL!" he screamed.

The man came out looking spooked and frazzled, and one side of his hair was sticking up from sleep. His face turned cherry red when Cloud told him he was friends with one Zack Fair.

"I could get you two in contact," Cloud said earnestly, nodding to himself, "If you wanted to meet him. Zack loves knowing he has fans, and you're cool." He paused, and then glanced at Genesis. "I mean, if that's not appropriate, I understand—sorry for offering, I didn't mean to make it complicated."

"Cloud," Genesis said smoothly, "One—or _both_ of us—being interested in another person doesn't mean that we're going to split up. We talk often about this. The way we construct our poly relationship means we do things together." Genesis glanced at Cloud meaningfully, and the blond frowned even as he blushed, his gaze cutting to one of Angeal's hanging flower pots on the porch.

Stubborn, Cloud changed the topic, "So it's okay to meet him?"

"Sure," Genesis said, shrugging.

"What?" Angeal squeaked.

"Aww, he's shy! You get to meet your idol, look happy."

"I don't—" Angeal sighed and ran a hand over his stubbled jaw. "How do you two know each other? Is he even in this city?"

"He lives in Sector Five," Cloud said, shrugging, "And we're from the same hometown. Reconnected about a year ago."

"I just can't believe…"

Genesis, more because he wanted to see Angeal's reaction than any real desire to meet the model himself, made the decision. "We'd love that. You're too kind, Cloud."

"Okay." Cloud looked pleased as punch to be helpful—he was always like that, unknowingly more selfless than he thought even Angeal was, and while it concerned Genesis he let it slide this time. "I'll call him, let you know when he has some time in his schedule to hang out."

"That sounds great. Thank you."

Cloud had a job to do, so Genesis steered his boyfriend in their house.

"Meeting him in person wasn't even a possibility twenty minutes ago," Angeal sighed, staring at his bare feet, "I didn't even consider it."

"Who actually expects to meet someone they see in an underwear ad?"

"What are the odds."

"I dunno. I'm not surprised Cloud has many connections to people—mailmen get around. Not literally, I don't think, we're still working on that one…"

Angeal wasn't paying enough attention to laugh at the joke.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Cloud said, giving a quick shake of his head. "I just get nervous in cars sometimes, it's okay."

"But you drive that mail truck around every day."

"That's different. I'm the one driving it. And it's tiny."

Angeal asked, as he parked his vehicle, "What do you drive normally?"

"Motorcycle."

"No shit," Genesis said, impressed. Cloud looked sheepish for a moment.

It was a Thursday evening—Cloud finished his rounds around one p.m., and had his afternoons off. He came by their place, not needing to be told directions since he visited it six times a week, after all. They climbed into Angeal's car and Genesis drove them downtown, Angeal wringing his hands in the passenger's seat. From the back Cloud reached for him and grabbed his shoulder, rubbing comfortingly with his thumb. Genesis glanced approvingly at the display of affection before returning his attention back to the road.

Now that they were walking in the lobby of a very tall, imposing building in downtown Midgar Angeal seemed even more nervous than before. Every muscle Genesis could see was tense, his biceps bulging as he crossed his arms over his chest, the frown on his face even deeper than usual.

Genesis rubbed his back and dropped a quick kiss to his shoulder as they entered an elevator after Cloud had an awkward talk with someone behind a desk (the blond was so relaxed talking to them but so stiff and uncomfortable with strangers. It was interesting to witness).

"Relax," Genesis soothed, keeping his hand on Angeal's back all the way up, despite getting an odd look from a person in the elevator.

"You seriously don't need to worry," Cloud offered. "Zack's the nicest guy I know. I'm amazed he even hangs out with me, really—he's that great."

"Don't say that," Angeal replied, before Genesis could. "No matter how great he is, I'd be offended if he didn't like you."

 _Good one,_ Genesis thought, giving his boyfriend a small squeeze of encouragement. Cloud reddened and stared at his feet.

They emerged on the 19th floor and took a few lefts. "I've only been here once before," Cloud warned—and despite one wrong turn he got them to their destination. It was a small lounge at the end of a hallway with doors that had important-looking plaques. Someone walked by them in a tank-top and tight boxer briefs; Genesis and Cloud both failed to resist staring. Angeal seemed to have tunnel vision, however, and nearly walked right into the door they were supposed to go through.

The lounge had a bar in the back, ridiculous futuristic-looking furniture with small neon lights built in, and the man of Angeal's recent fantasies sitting on a couch, tapping away on his phone.

"Zack," Cloud greeted, going in first. Angeal tried to trail in the back so Genesis pushed on his spine and steered him inside. Genesis, at least, was not afraid to see the man who had captured his boyfriend's attention—he stood as straight as he could and fixed his expression into something strong and determined, eyes blazing.

"Spike!" said the model, rising. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that made him look… normal, not quite the sexy, playful God wearing V Valentine's name.

To Genesis' surprise the two men embraced in the middle of the room. This _Zack's_ arms wound around his mailman with an easy familiarity. Cloud didn't even hesitate to do the same.

Zack looked over Cloud's shoulder at the two men waiting awkwardly in the doorway. A brilliant grin spread over his handsome face. "Hey," he greeted, "So which one of you is this fan of mine Cloud's been tellin' me about?"

Genesis happily took a step away from Angeal and gestured at him. Angeal, bless him, looked frozen, fixing Zack with wide blue eyes. He was even blushing. Precious.

Zack let go of Cloud, dragging a hand across his shoulders as he disengaged. He cocked his hands on his hips as he walked over to Angeal. He was only an inch or two shorter than Angeal, and looked so good in his casual clothes. He rocked back on his heels and grinned again as he looked Angeal up and down.

"Wow," he said after a moment, "Am I the luckiest guy ever, or what? Can I get a hug?"

Zack opened his arms, and Angeal made a soft choking noise before jerkily moving into them. The model laughed, not unkindly, as Angeal dropped his flushed face to Zack's shoulders.

Genesis had seen Angeal shy and flustered many times before. It was different observing it here and now, though, when he wasn't the cause or at least involved. The two of them looked good together too, and the sounds of Zack's amusement even brought a smile to his own face. Cloud looked at them tenderly, Genesis noticed. He caught the redhead's eye and the two men grinned at each other, happy to witness this exchange.

When the two eventually withdrew after a long, tight squeeze where Zack tried to start conversation and Angeal responded in muffled grunts, Zack's palms slid down Angeal's arms until he could hold his hands, gently swinging them back and forth. He seemed genuinely happy, and maybe a bit moved, by Angeal's behavior—being seen as a celebrity would brighten most people's moods, Genesis was sure.

"So, what's your name?" Zack asked, staring earnestly into Angeal's eyes.

"Angeal," he replied, blinking rapidly. "And—that's Genesis, my boyfriend. Thanks for freeing a few minutes in your schedule to meet with us."

Zack turned his head to lock gazes with Genesis. It was a powerful look—full of charisma, one that looked right into the core of him. _Models,_ honestly. "Hi, Genesis," Zack said smoothly, still smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you."

"And," Zack started, turning back to Angeal, "It's no problem. I'd do anything for Spike." He threw a wink over his shoulder at Cloud. "And I'm really not doing anything important, I'm done for the day. I'm just waiting for someone right now."

"Seph?" Cloud asked. His posture straightened as he asked it—he was excited.

"Yup!"

Angeal still seemed overwhelmed. His star-struck expression was cute on so big and imposing a man.

"Hey…" Zack trailed off for a second, seeming to lose track of what he was going to say. He tugged on Angeal's hands—still holding them, surprisingly—and tried again. "Would you want to… sit down, or something? There's a couch."

"Oh. Sure."

The two men relocated, sitting next to each other and angling their knees in so they almost touched and could face each other. They looked awfully cozy, Genesis noted, for having met five minutes previous.

Cloud took a step towards the opposite couch too, but froze in the middle of it, like he didn't know if he should. Genesis moved forward and steered Cloud to his seat with a hand on his lower back much like he had with Angeal. They sat, Genesis crossed one leg over the other at the knee and stretched an arm out behind Cloud, and watched the other two with narrowed eyes.

Angeal was telling Zack about the most recent issue of _The Lifestream_ , and Zack was laughing. "Oh, yeah, that shot. You can't see it, but I'm balanced on the toes of one foot to get that pose, and they had me hold it for over a minute 'cause I blinked once and the camera wasn't focusing right. It killed."

"You made it look effortless," Angeal said, gaze fixed on Zack's face. "Sorry you hurt, though."

"Aw." Zack covered his face with one hand and waved at Angeal with the other. "I'm blushin', shucks."

They were in their own little world. Cloud smiled gently at him and Genesis returned it, masking his uneasiness. It was hard to be chill with his boyfriend making goo-goo eyes at a model. Still, he tried—he could be the cool boyfriend about all this. Angeal glanced at him finally, just a quick glance, and Genesis beamed.

His carefully-constructed calm crumbled when a strange man strode into the lounge, the sounds of his heeled boots echoing off the too-white walls. Cloud jumped out of his seat, leaving Genesis' side cold.

"Seph," Cloud greeted. This 'Seph' was clad in a three-piece suit, all black, and a deep frown. He had his hands in his pockets, tall, lean, and long.

" _This_ is your fan?" He asked Zack.

Genesis saw red. He got to his feet too, hands clenching into fists. No one noticed, though—Cloud and the man gave each other one-armed hugs. The man's arm stayed around Cloud when it was over.

Angeal, the angel, didn't seem upset that he had just been dissed. "Yeah," Zack was saying, "This is him. Angeal, Sephiroth. Sephiroth, Angeal. Oh, and–"

They finally turned to him, and Genesis was still glaring daggers at the newcomer.

"Gen?" Angeal asked, his eyes all annoyance, and a bit of concern.

"Yes?" Genesis replied, smiling sweetly while his eyes shot venom. "I'm Genesis, Angeal's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you, Sephiroth."

Later Angeal would ask him what his problem was, and Genesis said that he just didn't like the man. He had his arm around Cloud still and had insulted Angeal's honor and had the gall to try to intimidate them all in his thousand dollar suit and good looks. Wait—was he a model too?

"Genesis," Sephiroth said slowly, and Genesis fought the shiver that ran down his spine. He looked back at Angeal. "Nice to meet you both. You arranged this, Cloud?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Didn't think we'd get to see you, though." Cloud grinned, and surprisingly, this apparently grumpy man did too.

"Come sit," Zack encouraged.

"I have to change out of this, they need to press it again before tomorrow. I'll be back."

He left almost as quickly as he came. Zack laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah—that's Seph. He can seem kinda prickly if you don't know him well."

"Even after," Cloud snorted.

"Yeah. I've been dating him for three years and he still gets me sometimes."

Genesis watched Angeal's reaction to that information. His eyebrows rose but he didn't seem deterred; Zack hadn't, after all.

"He seems lovely," Genesis said, a fake smile making his face ache.

* * *

"I'll sit on the end."

"No," Genesis and Sephiroth said simultaneously. They spared a split-second glance at each other, both sets of brows furrowed.

Cloud was so clearly awkward at being the fifth wheel of sorts. Somehow the five men were at a restaurant for dinner, and seated at what was usually a table for four, just with a spare chair dragged down to the end. Regardless of the situation, Genesis didn't want to see his friend feel uncomfortable this evening. He was nice enough to set this up for Angeal, and deserved better.

Zack and Angeal were already sitting next to each other, too caught up in their conversation to realize that left the rest of the group in a rather awkward position. Sephiroth, now clad in jeans and a black sweater, said, "I'll sit on the end. Please get comfortable, Cloud."

"Oh, no, no," Genesis interrupted, smiling cheerfully. "I insist—I'll sit on the end, it's no trouble."

"No, I—"

"I insist."

With some glaring masked by too-bright grins they duked it out for a second or two more, and then Sephiroth sat. Genesis gloated about having alpha-maled his way to victory for just a moment, because as he sat realized Cloud and Angeal were in the booth seats against the wall. Directly adjacent to him on either side was Sephiroth and Zack.

Shit.

Angeal seemed pleased as punch to be caged against the wall by Zack—Genesis could see the hearts in his eyes from here. He hoped the others didn't think he always had such a dopey look on his face. Cloud, too—the man was nearly always calm and unruffled, unless he was being flirted with; that's what seemed to be happening, though. Sephiroth leant in, a waterfall of stupid, ridiculous hair spilling over his shoulders, and said something to the blond in a low voice. Cloud chuckled as he surveyed the menu.

"You look real nice today, Spike," Zack told him over the top of his own.

"Thanks," Cloud muttered, raising it a few inches to block him from Zack's gaze, "…You too."

Wait, didn't Cloud say that there was another couple who flirted regularly with him, too? He'd noticed it from the very beginning, when Zack and Cloud hugged back at the studio. Cloud seemed more comfortable with these two than he and Angeal, as well.

 _Double shit_.

Someone came to take their orders and Genesis realized with a jolt that he'd been so involved with observing that he hadn't put any thought into what he wanted. Triple shit. He waved for Zack to start, and by the time it circled back to him he still didn't have anything. What kind of restaurant was this, anyway?

What Sephiroth ordered directly before him didn't sound like any of the dishes he hated, so he said coolly, "I'll have what he's having, too." The menus were gathered and only then Genesis realized what he just did—ordered the same thing as this man, like a date! Surely enough, Sephiroth was staring intently at him. His eyes were so damn _bright_ , even with his sour expression.

Genesis looked away. Zack was giving them a curious look too. The first half of his sentence started slow, then evened out. "…It's cool that we all managed to go out like this. We haven't had a double date in ages, huh, Seph?" He grinned, then corrected himself. "Well, triple date? I dunno how to categorize you, Cloud, but you'd call this a date with me at least, yeah?" He finished it off with a wink. Genesis wanted to hate him too, but couldn't.

Cloud took a slow sip of water. "I think we all know what's going on here," he said. Genesis tensed— "I'm taking all four of you out on a date with me. Try not to get too jealous of each other."

Everyone found that amusing, and whatever tension there was dissipated.

"Is this something you do often?" Angeal asked. "Take fans out for dinner?"

Zack snorted. "No. One, because I never meet any 'fans,' I didn't really think I had any, and two, even if I did, they'd have to be as cute as you to take out for food, and that doesn't just happen every day, you know?"

"Oh, brother," Genesis muttered, suddenly wishing he ordered wine. Cloud heard him and chuckled on Sephiroth's other side.

Sephiroth, it seemed, did not like the diss on Zack's flirting ability, and the look he kept shooting Genesis increased a few notches in intensity.

Angeal seemed delighted, however. "So how long have you been a model? You too, Sephiroth?"

"Mm. Seven years? I started out with some pretty weak stuff—MoogleMart ads, commercials, y'know, worked my way up."

"Four years," Sephiroth said; Genesis thought his voice was rather intimate for a dinner table. "I started out with Valentine—he is a cousin of mine, but he quickly gave me over to _Sable."_

"You didn't like working with your cousin, or something?"

"You see a lot of dicks in the underwear business," Sephiroth said gravely, and something about the serious way he said it tickled Genesis; he laughed as he took a sip of water and started coughing. Zack patted his back through his mortification.

When Genesis subsided Sephiroth continued, "Working with Nero has been more rewarding anyway, in my opinion."

"That's how we met, though." Zack grabbed Sephiroth's hand over the table. "I was newly working with Vincent and Seph had just left, but because he's related to Vince and all he was in and out sometimes."

"Cute," Angeal said, and Sephiroth actually smiled at him—what the fuck? It made sense that no one could resist his boyfriend's charm, but— _this_ guy? "And what about you, Cloud?"

"Oh. I mentioned before that Zack and I grew up in the same hometown. He moved to Nibelheim from Gongaga when he was eight, and went to Midgar when he was… fifteen?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen. I moved here when I was twenty, and we met back up a year or so ago."

" _And_ , it's been, like, the best year ever. I never thought I'd see Cloud again."

"It's good you two were close."

"Close, pfft, yeah. Spike's how I figured out I'm bisexual, back in the day."

"What?" This time it was Cloud who choked on his water.

Zack just grinned cheekily. "Yup. You don't just forget your first crush on a dude like that."

The arrival of their food was a welcome distraction from Cloud's stress and Zack's constant flirting with everybody. Genesis stared at his plate. Angeal got a steak and potatoes with broccoli, the predictable bastard. Genesis' plate was unidentifiable. Sephiroth was already eating.

Genesis hesitantly touched Sephiroth's thigh under the table to get his attention. "What the hell are we eating?"

"It's an Icicle dish."

"Okay, but— _what_ the hell are we eating?"

Sephiroth's handsome forehead was all contorted from the strength of his frown. He leant in a bit, to keep their conversation private. "Why did you order it if you didn't know what it was?"

Genesis glared back defiantly, turning in and deflecting onlookers with his body language. "I didn't have enough time. And I trusted your judgement."

Sephiroth just blinked. His pupils were irregular. "Why?"

Genesis didn't have an answer for that, and settled for glowering.

"Most of these are root vegetables that only grow near Icicle and other cold, northern climates," the model said eventually. "On noodles, in what is known as _Shiva_ sauce. It's sweet."

Genesis poked at his plate with his fork. "Are those mushrooms right there?"

"Yes."

"Do you want them?"

"…I dislike these green vegetables," Sephiroth admitted, quietly, spearing one of the small cubes in question. Then, like small children at a restaurant not nearly as fancy as the one they were currently at, they swapped food. It was a difficult and meticulous affair, full of the scraping of forks and occasional soft grunts of recognition when their hands or forearms bumped. Eventually they stopped the courtesies, as it happened so many times.

When done Genesis nodded solemnly to Sephiroth and finally scooted away—wow, he'd had one knee between Sephiroth's legs and one of Sephiroth's knees between his. It felt like the air was lighter three feet away as opposed to one, or something.

Zack had an eyebrow raised. "Uh, you guys okay?"

"Fine," they both said, and did not look at each other again for a long while.

* * *

They talked about it a little bit, of course, but it wasn't until later that week Angeal brought their strange 'triple date' up again. At a weird moment, too. No one had even gotten up to get a cloth to wipe up with yet; Angeal was still breathing hard, had one hand spread on Genesis' belly, and was pressed up intimately behind him, damp breath hot on the back of Genesis' neck.

"You got along well with Sephiroth, huh?"

"What?" Genesis twitched at the mention of his name. He turned his name and Angeal distracted him with kisses, long, patient tangling of tongues. The hand on Genesis' body gave a loving little pet. "I told you already, I couldn't stand him. Why are you bringing him up now?"

"I don't know, really. And you don't mean that."

"Try me," Genesis said flatly. He rolled over and his boyfriend moved to accommodate him, letting him rest his sweaty head on his broad shoulder.

"Even Cloud noticed. He says he didn't expect there to be so much chemistry between you two."

"Wh—" Genesis sputtered. "Please. We hated each other. What—what about you? Your Zack-craving satisfied?"

Angeal got a soft look in his eyes. "I suppose. I didn't expect him to be so… fun, or nice, or engaging. Just a pretty face. I actually think he might have honestly, well… enjoyed meeting me too."

"Of course he did." Genesis entwined their fingers. "You two got along great."

"…I'm glad we went, Gen."

"We'll have to thank Cloud."

"With our mouthes."

Genesis laughed, snuggling a little closer to his love. Weird, how their pillow talk was about so many other men these days. "I think those two are the couple he mentioned to me."

"Hm." Angeal considered that. "That makes sense. It looks like they make him happy."

"We could make him happy."

"We could, but that comes second to whoever he feels makes him happiest. It's his choice."

"I know that, obviously. Fighting over him with them is… stupid, and archaic." Genesis sighed. "I just wish we _knew_ more about what he wants, you know? He's so quick to deflect."

"We'll just have to be more direct."

"I suppose."

Genesis kissed him, and Angeal offered his charming, albeit tired, smile. He always looked his best when they were together.

* * *

Being 'direct' proved difficult, because the next time Genesis saw Cloud, the blond opened up with, "Zack wants to hang out with you guys again."

It took Genesis' brain a few seconds to stop stuttering and get back on track. "H-Huh?"

Cloud shrugged as he passed over the mail. "If you wanted. He said he had fun, and liked you guys."

"But he's a V Valentine model." Genesis raised an eyebrow. "We're peasants."

Cloud scowled. "Don't sell yourself short. Zack's not like that anyway—he has lots of friends from all over. It's not a big deal."

"He wants me there too?"

"Zack liked you, even if he spent most of his time with Angeal. And Seph'll be there."

Genesis blanched at Cloud's sly smirk. "You think that sways me? He's a jerk."

Cloud laughed. "You two got along so well. I bet Seph will be happy to see you again."

" _Ugh_. Will you be there?"

"Well, Zack offered, but—"

"We want you there."

Cloud studied Genesis' open, earnest expression. "…Okay."

"And speaking of that…" Genesis shifted the mail to one hand, and placed the freed one on Cloud's forearm. When he got no negative reaction it slid down to hold Cloud's. "Have you put any thought into that date Angeal and I proposed?"

"You're serious," Cloud breathed.

"Of course we are. We've been chasing you for months, Cloud. We'll keep waiting if you want. It's just a date though. It won't mean anything you don't want it to. Doesn't mean you're our boyfriend."

"And if it goes badly?"

"Then at least we tried. If it goes well, we'll have another, if you want. And it _still_ won't mean you're dating us officially, or anything."

They were trying to create an atmosphere of as little stress as possible. Dating a couple had to be difficult and confusing at first, especially for someone who had only been in monogamous relationships in the past.

"I don't know how any of it works, or what to do," Cloud sighed, "But… I like you two. A lot. I guess a date won't hurt."

"No, it won't." Genesis squeezed his hand encouragingly. "Saturday evening fine?"

"…Sure."

"And let us know when Zack wants to see us, mm?"

That night, after returning from work and flopping onto the couch with his head in Angeal's lap Genesis said, "So I scored us a date with Cloud on Saturday."

Angeal scritched his scalp, eyes bright. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second half of this fic, and part 8/9 of 'Cloud's Birthday Week 2k15.' Thanks so much._

* * *

Genesis couldn't handle Angeal's anxious behavior for another second. He kept sneaking Cloud glances through his lashes, waiting for him to say something.

"The food's fine," he said, pointing his fork at his boyfriend across their dinner table, leaning back in his chair. "You're a marvelous cook; I'd get it close, but this is one you prepare better. Is your ego satisfied?"

Cloud laughed between them, covering his mouth politely with his hand. Angeal looked embarrassed at getting called out, but said, "No, it isn't. Douse me in more compliments."

"Oh, Ang," Gen sighed, crossing one leg leisurely over the other at the knee, "The precise mix of spices is—dare I say it—orgasmic. The presentation—hot damn."

"This glass of water you poured for me," Cloud added, grinning at the both of them, "I haven't seen anyone use the tap with such finesse in a long time."

Angeal's cheeks were red, but he tilted his head back. "Ahh, yes…" he murmured gamely, "Your words give me power."

Snort. "The way you stirred that pot. So skillful. And that fucking I got last night. Even more so."

" _Genesis_ ," Angeal sputtered. Cloud looked scandalized, but he laughed even harder at that.

Thus far, their date was going well. It was slightly awkward at times, as all first dates were, but Cloud was enjoying himself and Angeal's dinner had not been a disaster. The three glasses of wine Genesis had already, not halfway into their night, betrayed his nervousness (and oops, he really shouldn't have been talking about their sex life in front of the lovely date, so kill him, three glasses).

"Thanks for going through all this trouble for me," Cloud told them a few minutes later, setting down his fork so he could reach out with both his hands and grasp each of theirs. His grip was so reassuring, and his pleased smile radiant. The last of the uncomfortable churning in Genesis' stomach faded away.

Angeal's thumb stroked over Cloud's knuckles tenderly. It was a little strange to see it, to be honest; they'd brought a third person to their bed twice before, but only for a night, and never with this level of…care, that Genesis witnessed now, in Angeal and Cloud's interactions. Although it was strange it wasn't unwelcome or off-putting. He found he rather liked it.

"It's not 'trouble,'" Angeal assured. "We wanted to do this for you. Make you feel welcome inside our home, and not just on the front porch."

Genesis stood so he could pour himself another glass, red this time—but gracefully brought Cloud's hand to his lips so he could kiss it before departing. Angeal winked at him behind Cloud's head.

After dinner they curled up on the couch together and popped in a movie, but no one was paying it much attention. 'Curled up' was a lot more literal than Genesis expected as well—Cloud seemed so hesitant when agreeing to this date, and during the first half-hour, but now that some time had passed and he'd had a couple beers he seemed to fit right into the space between him and Angeal (as they both had a feeling he would). Cloud had his back resting against half of Angeal's chest, as the older man was partially-turned towards the television, and his lower thighs and knees over Genesis's lap. Genesis had one arm stretched out along the back ridge of the couch and occasionally played with Angeal's hair, twirling strands of it around his finger and giving gentle tugs.

It was comfortable. Cloud wore shorts again, to cope with the oppressive heat on his bike ride over, and Genesis rubbed his thumb across the skin of his leg, liking the feeling of the soft blond hairs there.

"Zack told everyone I did it," Cloud was saying, blue eyes narrowed even as he fought a smile, "I beat his ass up in my backyard for that one."

"He's three years older than you, and you beat him up?" Angeal let out a low whistle at the thought of ten-year-old Cloud being destructive (he had a ponytail apparently, back in those days).

Cloud snorted. "Zack's a pushover. Look at his profession."

"I dunno," Genesis said, doubtful, "I still feel like Sephiroth was waiting for the right moment to assassinate me. He was full of violence."

"No, he was staring at your ass, not thinking about assassination."

The other two were both looking at him cheekily—Genesis frowned at them both and stuck up his nose, taking a pointed sip of wine to finish off the dramatics. "Lies."

"Does he always act like this when he's attracted to someone?" Cloud asked Angeal. "Pretend he isn't?"

"Sometimes," Angeal said. He gently bumped his head against Cloud's for a moment. "But not always. He's always been very straightforward about his attraction for you."

That brought Genesis back into the conversation. Cloud's reaction was interesting; he swallowed and cast his gaze to the side, before it crept back up to his face. Genesis held it. "I didn't think you were serious for a long time."

"I do have a reputation for being a bit of a flirt, but I assure you, I wouldn't joke with you, dear." Genesis leant in a bit, not to kiss him but just to be closer to Cloud, and Angeal as well. Make the group tighter. "We're glad you decided to give us a chance."

Cloud leaned back into Angeal a little more, and the arm Angeal had casually around his waist tightened briefly. "I don't really know how this works," Cloud admitted, "And I don't really know how I feel about it, other than… it's nice. This is, right here, somehow. But you guys are great." He shrugged. "Of course I gave you a chance."

"We didn't have any expectations or requirements. We'd never pressure anyone into dating us. It can be intimidating to go on a date with a couple."

"Yeah," Cloud agreed, sounding relieved that they understood. "It's not just you two either, it's…" He trailed off, frowning at himself suddenly. _Oops_ , his expression read.

"What is it?" Angeal prompted. He dropped a gentle kiss to the side of Cloud's neck. Genesis tensed, concerned he'd gone too far—but Cloud relaxed at it, a bit of color coming into his cheeks. Angeal had a good read on these sorts of things.

"Seph and Zack."

Genesis tilted his head. "We figured they were the other couple you mentioned that one time. They want to date you too, hm?"

Cloud shrugged self-consciously. "I guess. They keep hinting at it, like you guys did, I suppose. They haven't asked… straight-out, like you did, though." He let out a tense breath. "I don't really understand it. If all of you are in a relationship, what's the appeal with me? It's not even like I know my way around polyamory. I dated my last girlfriend for four years."

"Hm." Angeal peered at Genesis from behind Cloud's head for a moment; their gazes locked as they communicated for a few quiet seconds. "For us," He continued, "It's not that we're unhappy with each other. I'd be content living the rest of my life with just Gen. But that doesn't mean that there isn't room left in my heart for other people either, or that I couldn't love someone else just as much."

"You guys are so… open about it."

Genesis shrugged. "You have to be for this kind of thing to work. Lots of communication. There isn't any space for jealousy or possessiveness, honestly. You have to trust your partner, and trust that adding another partner will only enhance your relationship, not hurt it. You have to trust that they'll treat your new partner with as much care and respect as they give you, and that you can do the same. And for what it's worth, Cloud, because I can tell it's bothering you… I'd like to reiterate that this is just one date. If you do decide this kind of relationship might work for you but you think you're more suited for Zack and Sephiroth, fine. We wouldn't hold it against you. No jealousy, remember?"

"This sort of thing only works if it's best for everybody involved," Angeal said reasonably. "Just to make that clear. Besides, you'd be fucking hot with those two."

Cloud rolled his eyes, but he turned his head to rest his forehead against Angeal's jaw. "What about you and Zack, though? He told me he thinks you're 'sexy as fuck.'"

"Can't say I haven't thought a bit about it."

"A bit," Genesis teased.

Angeal let out a rumbly laugh, deep with affection. He angled his face in towards Cloud's. Genesis thought he was going to watch them kiss properly this time. But Cloud looked towards him instead.

"Thanks for making this so easy for me," the blond said, and cupped Genesis' cheek, drawing him in.

Genesis was surprised but recovered quickly. Cloud's lips pressed against his firmly at first, and then gave way to more tender, exploratory kisses. He was insistent though, and the hand on the side of Genesis' face was solid, tilting it right so Cloud could lock their lips and nibble at his bottom one. He hadn't expected Cloud to kiss like this but it was undeniably good to relax and let Cloud lead them, to focus instead on the softness of his lips and the sparks from his fingertips and the way Angeal was rubbing his shoulder, supporting him, giving him strength.

This felt damn right.

Cloud broke away and twisted a bit in his seat on the couch so he could do the same to Angeal—hand on the side of his face, coaxing him in. Cloud's other hand raked through his boyfriend's dark hair with all the tenderness Genesis always gave it. The redhead couldn't help but smile as Angeal's hand pressed on the curve of Cloud's spine and stroked down—always so soothing, Angeal was, a real gem of a man. And what a rush it was, to see him being submissive to Cloud's kisses, letting their mutual friend work out this confusing and complicated arrangement on his own, and at his preferred pace.

 _All_ of this felt damn right.

They didn't fuck, but they spent a while swapping kisses, touching, and lying with each other as best they could in the cramped space of the couch. No one could quite manage to come up with an excuse to go up and lounge on the bed upstairs, not when the movie was still playing and while they could at least pretend they were paying attention to it. Cloud was fun to touch and so tactile—he stroked their hair, pet their sides and pushed his hands a few inches up the hem of their shirts to feel the warmth of their skin. He adjusted well to having two people to focus on as well; it wasn't a big deal if someone was neglected for a minute or two and watched instead. He stopped looking so guilty every time he switched partners and went with the flow, still appearing happy when Angeal and Genesis met too, smiling against each other's lips with all the glee that came with knowing that this was working out, and was so much better than they expected.

They discovered Cloud liked it when someone nipped at his neck as he kissed the other (and Genesis found he did too, a few minutes later). He found Angeal's ticklish spot by accident, and earned a few brownie points in Genesis' eyes when he poked Angeal's sides even as his tongue tangled with the older man's. Angeal's gentle _eep_ made both of them chuckle.

But eventually the kisses and petting gave way to the three leaning against each other tiredly, Cloud with his back against Angeal's chest, and Genesis flopped down on his belly with his head in Cloud's lap, knees bent up to stop his legs from hanging over the edge. Genesis felt like he could have taken a nap right there as the room spun gently after too much wine (Angeal would likely scold him later), but tried his best to be involved in the conversation.

"When did you decide to come after me? Seriously, that is."

Angeal scritched Genesis' scalp as he answered, "Around the beginning of March. We both talked sometimes about how we thought you were attractive, but then we had a conversation about finding a third partner, and Genesis mentioned you."

"Huh. Well… thanks. I don't know if I would have ever given this sort of thing a chance, if it wasn't with people like you."

"Or Sephiroth and Zack?" Genesis asked, lifting his head to peer up at both of them. His expression was not hostile, however—just curious.

"Yeah," Cloud said, nodding as his hand extended to join Angeal's on Genesis's head, "Or them."

* * *

Zack and Sephiroth requested to meet up the very next day. Genesis had to be in to the shop at 8am but still found himself at a bar on a Sunday night, sipping at a cocktail. The things people did for love. Angeal had to leave for work even earlier.

Cloud was sitting with Zack and Angeal, listening quietly to whatever the other two were talking about and occasionally interjecting with a frown. Somehow Genesis was with…Sephiroth, across the bar at the counter. Genesis had gotten up from their shared table to order another drink, and Sephiroth had followed, needing another as well. They hadn't worked their way back over to the others yet.

"What do you do?"

Sephiroth, for all his ability to look relaxed in all sorts of strange pictorials (Genesis may have done some research) looked quite uncomfortable in a dimly-lit bar. Making small-talk with _him_ of all people must have proved that.

"What do I do when?" Genesis asked irritably.

"For your job. If you have one." _Duh,_ went unsaid.

"Oh." Genesis scowled into his drink, feeling silly. "I co-own a bookstore downtown."

"You struck me as the literary type."

Genesis eyed him, trying to gauge whether that was an insult or not. He couldn't tell; Sephiroth watched him evenly, hardly blinking. He really was a strange man. He was close too, leaning in to hear him better over the chatter in the rest of the establishment. The sparse lighting hit his eyes in weird ways. Genesis leaned in even farther to study it properly.

"You don't really strike me as a model."

"No?" Sephiroth didn't look self-conscious; he just continued to stare.

"No. Well, you certainly have the looks for it, but… you strike me more as a lawyer."

"Boring?"

"Ruthless and obnoxious."

That finally got a reaction. Sephiroth's brows drew together and his lips parted. "…You think so?"

Genesis took a stubborn sip of his drink, sitting up straighter. He sagged after a moment. "No," he sighed, and looked away. Dammit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I don't know how to talk to people."

Sephiroth said nothing, swirling his own cocktail around (pineapple—Angeal and Cloud with their whiskies-on-the-rocks had laughed at them both). Genesis sighed again and tugged on the zipper of Sephiroth's jacket. He always dressed well, even if his regular clothes weren't quite _Sable_ make.

Alcohol made him a little more honest than usual. "I just said it to hurt you, I think. You're a bit too perfect. It weirds me out."

"…I see."

"No you don't," Genesis snorted, tugging again before letting him go and waving his hand between them. "Sorry I'm an asshole. I think the lawyer thing might suit you because you're very… poised?"

"I can be calm under duress, yes."

"Really. Any stories?"

Sephiroth told him about a time where he had to pose with puppies for a shot, but they were all miserably behaved and shat all over the place. Nero Sable told him that he'd kill him himself if anything happened to the clothes or the shoes. Genesis had a rather ugly laugh when it got so bad he couldn't stop laughing if he tried, and this was one of those times—he snickered helplessly into his drink until he stumbled off his stool, faceplanting into Sephiroth's chest. The man stabilized him, his hand warm through the cotton of his shirt.

"What is it like co-owning a bookstore?"

"Lovely, most of the time. My partner though, Weiss—he is a nightmare. On a good day. Very controlling. Far too into Poe's darker works for my tastes. Luckily, I don't take any shit."

"No," Sephiroth said, smiling, "I don't think you do."

"Why are you so curious, anyway? We must be nothing to people like you."

Sephiroth glanced at him before looking across the room, at the rest of their group. He didn't comment on the words spat by Genesis' inferiority complex. "You're interesting, I suppose. Even if you annoy me."

"We're not just babysitting one another as our boyfriends chat each other up?"

Sephiroth took another surprisingly dainty sip of his drink. "We're doing a little bit of that, too. And I don't think it's just our boyfriends up to no good over there." The taller man inclined his head and Genesis squinted across the room. Cloud had a casual arm around Zack's waist, and Zack was leaning into him. Angeal said something that made Zack grab his hand above the table and squeeze it for emphasis as he replied.

"You and Zack are fond of Cloud too."

Sephiroth did not comment on Genesis' use of the word 'too,' but raised an eyebrow. "Yes," he murmured, "Cloud is very special to both of us."

"Hm." Genesis held out his hand, a peace offering. "Come on, dear, let's rejoin them. They'll start thinking we're plotting something. Like an orgy."

"Who's to say we aren't?"

The rest of the evening went smoothly and calmly. Zack and Sephiroth both had early-morning shoots as well and Cloud got up the earliest of all of them to make his mail rounds. Sephiroth found out Angeal worked as a florist and seemed more interested than even Genesis could make himself on a good day; they sat beside each other and Genesis found himself nestled between Cloud and Zack. His hand rested comfortably on his own thigh and for a brief few moments someone gently took it under the table, giving a gentle stroke over his knuckles—Cloud.

They weren't pretending last night hadn't happened, but it wasn't a very big deal, either. Like Genesis and Angeal had told him, it was just a date—it didn't mean anything definite. It just meant they had an enjoyable night together (and likely would again soon—Cloud was supposed to text Angeal when he wanted to come over again. It would probably happen next weekend).

Zack was touchy when tipsy, but Genesis hardly minded. He looked like a friendly guy somehow, from the magazine spreads featuring him Genesis had seen. Once discovering Angeal's crush on Zack he went back through all the issues of _The Lifestream_ he had lying around the house and leafed through them, looking for more of Zack. Still, Zack was far more human than Genesis had expected, warm at his side and smiling at him—actually _at_ him, like he mattered, Genesis, and not just Angeal, his fan, Cloud, his best friend, or Sephiroth, his boyfriend. He hadn't expected it.

"You always look so grumpy," Zack told him, "Like Seph, but with more… venom. Ya think we can get him to smile, Spike?"

Zack's warm thigh pressed against his, and Cloud stroked a reassuring hand down Genesis' spine.

"I'm confident we can. I have a few ideas."

* * *

"Let me go."

"No." Angeal wrapped one heavy thigh around Genesis' legs, clinging to his back like an octopus. He nuzzled at the nape of his neck and pressed a sleepy kiss there. "Don't get up. I love it when you're here with me."

Genesis snorted at the dramatics, but let Angeal coax him into cuddles for another minute. Angeal was soft to the touch from sleep, and stubbly, too. Genesis reached back to run his thumb down the prickliness of his jawline.

"I have to get up."

"Gen. Ugh."

"Cloud will be here soon. I missed him so far every day this week."

"He said he'll text me when he wants to arrange another date. It's fine."

"Maybe I just want to see his face," Genesis murmured, rolling, and cupping Angeal's cheek with his hand. "See how he's doing. You want to come with me?"

"I want to see him too, but I need to shave. I'll be cutting it close to get out on time as it is."

"Okay." Genesis leant in to peck him, then slid out of reach of those strong, tempting arms. He made it downstairs in time to see Cloud already next door, having just finished their house. He opened the door, squinting against the early-early-morning sun, and called, "Cloud!"

The blond startled, and slunk back over after dropping off their neighbor's mail. "Hey," he said, and took the letters he deposited in their mailbox two minutes earlier, handing them to Genesis personally.

"Hey yourself." Genesis smiled earnestly, uncaring of his bed-head and his wrinkled t-shirt and boxer-briefs. The mailman would be able to get a preview of the package he'd be handling someday, if he wanted.

Genesis snorted rudely at his own thought, and Cloud tilted his head. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry. _Phew_ , sorry. How are you?"

"I'm good." Cloud rocked back on his heels. His hair was more in his face than usual because of his goofy hat but Genesis could tell he looked anxious about something.

"You sure?"

Cloud blurted, "Sephiroth and Zack invited me over for a date."

"…Oh. Well, are you going to go?" Genesis didn't bother repeating everything he and Angeal explained on their date with the man—they made themselves clear.

"I went already," Cloud answered.

"Oh. And how was it?"

"It…was good," Cloud said, "Really good. It was, ah, pretty similar to the one I had with you and Angeal."

Genesis nodded, tilting his head. Cloud scowled at his boots. "I know you said you didn't mind or care if I went on a date with them too, and that there's no jealousy. I just… would you still want me to come over again, knowing I had a good time with those two as well?"

"Of course we would. Just—if you think that you want to make a move towards something definite with them, make it clear. Don't lead us on unnecessarily."

"It was just a date, like you said," Cloud said.

"I know." Genesis smiled and grabbed his shoulder, rubbing affectionately. "I know it is. It's just a request."

"Okay."

"So that means you want to come over again?"

"Yeah." Cloud nodded. "If that's okay."

"Of course it is. Saturday, again?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay."

Hesitantly, Genesis shuffled a bit closer, tilting his head. Cloud flashed a relieved smile before closing the distance between them, pushing onto his toes to meet Genesis in a quick kiss. The redhead's lips curved into a pleased smile as Cloud waved goodbye and hurried over to his next porch.

Cloud told them a bit about it, on that next date. They ordered food and shared cartons, eating with chopsticks cross-legged on the floor in front of the TV, actually watching the movie this time. "It was really fun," he said, "We went out, got drinks, then went back to their place."

Genesis could see in Angeal's face the moment of panic—that sounded a lot more fun than what they were doing here, and Angeal knew it. He looked scared. Genesis stretched out his leg so he could rest his foot against Angeal's thigh, to let him know he was there.

It wasn't a competition.

"And you're more comfortable with more than one person, now?"

"Oh, definitely. It's… really nice, actually. When there's a gap in conversation there isn't a, you know, fifty percent responsibility on you to fill it?" He laughed, "Though Seph is pretty quiet, like me, but Zack makes up for both of us."

"I bet he does," Genesis said, though it was fondly—more fond than even he expected it to come out.

When Angeal asked Cloud admitted, "Yeah… I've got to say that being, um, a little intimate with more than one person is pretty great, too."

Genesis blinked rapidly to get the image of those three out of his mind's eye. He wondered if they fucked or not. It wasn't any of his, or Angeal's, business, though.

"Do they know about your date with us last week?"

"This one too," Cloud confirmed. "They're as cool with it as you guys are." Genesis nodded, pleased. "It's still surprising. Every relationship I've been in was always full of… jealousy, and possessiveness, and suspicion, you know?"

"I think that's a reflection of who you were with, not of monogamy." Angeal looked quite wise as he slurped up another noodle. The tail end of it hit his cheek, leaving a small dot of sauce there. "It's possible to trust someone like that when there's just two of you. But for a relationship of many people to work, you definitely need those qualities, yes."

"I like it," confessed Cloud.

Genesis tapped his foot against Angeal's side and got a tender smile for his efforts. "Me too. It's one of my favorite things, in fact."

They couldn't quite finish all the food they ordered; Angeal packed it away in a container for leftovers, and Genesis and Cloud got cozy right there on the carpet. "I can't move," Genesis muttered, "And I just want a nap. I'm so full."

Truthfully Genesis felt like he'd get a bit gassy if he moved around too much, and was happy to lie there with Cloud's arms around his waist instead. The man was a great cuddler, a necessary skill in Genesis' book.

When Angeal returned (with a disbelieving, "Huh? Are you two really comfortable down there?") and lay down beside them, Cloud asked, "Did it take a long time for you to figure out what you wanted—a third partner?"

"I don't think we ever definitively found an answer. We never definitively said _three_ , either." Angeal's fingers found Genesis' and they twisted together. "We've got a lot of space left in our hearts and our bed, I guess, and we want to work together to fill it, with whoever that turns out to be."

"Aww," Genesis cooed, "That was so romantic. You could write a book on this stuff, Ang."

"Stop."

"I'd sell it at my shop."

"Come on."

"It'd be a best seller."

"Genesis."

Cloud, on Genesis' other side, chuckled. "At this point, I'd read it."

* * *

It was definitely going to happen.

"It's definitely going to happen," Genesis noted, tilting his wine glass a bit at the couple across the room.

"You think so?"

Genesis took a sip and eyed Cloud over the rim. The blond didn't look surprised. Shrugging, Genesis turned to Sephiroth, sitting beside him.

"…The probability is high," the man said evasively, making the other two snicker. The three men were stretched out on the (admittedly rather fancy) couches at Sephiroth and Zack's place. It was Genesis and Angeal's first time there, and while Genesis was still slightly uncomfortable, feeling out of place in the big, streamlined, modern apartment, Angeal was having a fucking blast—with Zack, that is, on the other side of the room.

They were talking about something in hushed tones, very close to each other's faces. Zack had one hand on Angeal's bicep, just resting there. Angeal seemed pleased.

"And you're alright with that?"

Sephiroth eyed him. His hair was all pulled over one shoulder, and Genesis got momentarily distracted by it. "I'm 'alright' with whatever Zack wants. He has his own agency and will do as he sees fit, within reason." He took a long sip of his wine, throat working as he swallowed it down. "His crush on your boyfriend is cute; he talks about the both of you constantly. Though if Angeal is unwilling I don't support it, of course. I've grown fond of him."

Genesis wasn't sure what to comment on first. "Zack talks about _me,_ as well?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and lightly hit him with his knuckles. "Gen, stop it. Of course he does. He thinks you're hot too, okay. And you really hit it off with him last time."

Genesis thought back to the long conversation he had with Zack about books and music the last time they hung out as a group; time passed so quickly, enchanted as he was with that thousand-Gil smile.

"Hm. Fine. But what's this about you being fond of Angeal, hm? Don't think I forgot your ' _This_ is your fan?' from the first time we met you. It's how I knew-" Genesis lowered his voice and winked flirtatiously, "You were such a goddamn asshole."

Cloud never responded too well to Genesis' tendency to blend flirts and nasty comments; he frowned at Genesis while Sephiroth responded evenly, eyebrows raising, "You thought I was insulting him?" Genesis just stared. "I was expecting another fifty year-old 'fan' of his, honestly. Cloud didn't pass on to me many details about who he was bringing to meet Zack—just that he was a he, and thought Zack was attractive in his issues of _The Lifestream_."

At the mention of Cloud's name his and the blond's hands drifted close, and then touched—a fingertip to the top of Sephiroth's hand at first, and then their fingers entwined, palms pressed together. Cute.

"So you were bowled away by his unlimited charm and jaw-dropping attractiveness."

"I didn't know about the charm until I heard him speak, but, I suppose."

Genesis grinned at Cloud. "I've been proven wrong yet again. I hate him less now."

"Please. You two don't hate each other."

"Try me," they both said, at the same time. Genesis gave a drunken giggle, not having the energy to try to play that one off.

Across the room, Angeal was lecturing Zack about something, probably the honor of raising tiny potted plants for the elderly of Midgar. Zack seemed enraptured.

Somehow Genesis ended up not-quite-but-close cuddling with Sephiroth, Cloud tucked away on Sephiroth's other side. The blond got tired so early, due to his habitual early rising for the mail runs. Sephiroth seemed happy to let Cloud doze off on his shoulder.

When Cloud seemed solidly asleep Genesis murmured to his companion, "If he decides he's meant for you two and not us, I'll accept that."

"He doesn't need you to accept it, and neither do I. Our relationship is none of your concern. But… thank you."

The words might have seemed harsh, but Genesis knew what he meant. No one really had any authority over anyone else's decisions when it came to romance. You had to do what was best for you. Whatever Cloud would decide, it would be what was best for him, and if all interested parties were agreeing, well—that was all there was to it.

Genesis gave up the charade and finally let himself rest his head on Sephiroth's shoulder as well, glancing briefly at Angeal and Zack, still chatting away.

"You'll treat him well."

"As will you. And I'm confident Angeal will treat my boyfriend with that same respect…whenever it is they get around to fucking."

Genesis laughed inelegantly, the same unfortunate honking laugh that made him fall off the stool that one time. Sephiroth's arm wrapped around his back, and he chuckled quietly, under his breath.

"I give it a week before one of them asks."

"My guess is a little over a week. Next Sunday or later." Genesis narrowed his eyes as he said it.

"You're challenging me. What do you want if you're right?"

"Dinner. Your treat."

Sephiroth thought, his full lips turning into a minor pout. "That sounds nice. You'll do the same?"

"Mm." Genesis raised his glass, Seph did the same, and they clinked them together.

Nestled against Sephiroth's other side Cloud mumbled, "Shut up, guys, I'm trying to sleep."

* * *

Unfortunately Sephiroth won their little wager, and Genesis was quite unhappy about it. "You couldn't have waited an extra three days to ask if you could sleep with Zack?" Genesis asked, abandoning his finicky tie for a moment to throw a pillow at Angeal from across the room.

"I'm sorry," Angeal apologized, dodging the pillow, though it didn't sound like he was very sad. He seemed too excited about his own evening. Genesis watched as he spritzed just above his dick with a dash of cologne. "How many people get to sleep with their idol?" He'd asked earlier, as they got out of the shower.

"Since when is he your _idol_? You're a bigger fanboy than I thought," Genesis shot back, gently whacking his boyfriend with a towel.

The tie proved too great an adversary for Genesis, and Angeal, with only his pants on, padded over to help him with it. "Technically Zack asked," Angeal murmured.

"Yeah. Whatever. I still have to pay for two meals."

"I'll make it up to you," Angeal breathed into his ear. Genesis hummed, leaning into him; Angeal gave him a great big wet, smacking kiss on his cheek before departing to get dressed, ignoring Genesis' glare.

They split up in the driveway, Genesis to one car and Angeal to their second. Genesis hugged his boyfriend's neck and clung for a moment. Angeal let him, because he knew he needed it.

"Have fun. Be safe."

"You too, Gen. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed one last time, and went their separate ways.

For Genesis, his evening with Sephiroth was surprisingly pleasant. They got out the necessary aggressiveness in the first fifteen minutes. Genesis made a few unsavory digs at Sephiroth—Sephiroth glared and said that this was a waste of his time. By the time their appetizer arrived both were deep into conversation, feet just maybe bumped together under the table. Sephiroth shared more stories about being a model, and what he did before he got into the business—accounting at an electric company. Genesis couldn't believe it. Sephiroth looked lovely in the intimate lighting of the restaurant, with his cheekbones casting interesting shadowed shapes on the rest of his face, and his bright, amused, piercing eyes gazing at him so intently, never wavering.

For Angeal, his evening with Zack was even better than planned. He had high expectations, of course. They had so much _chemistry_ , it was unreal—Zack, the freaking underwear model he stumbled on while idly flipping through one of Genesis' magazines one day, and _him_ , humble Angeal of _Hewley's Flowers._ Genesis kept saying that Zack was lucky to interact with him at all but Angeal still felt marginally insecure about it. It vanished as Zack cupped his cheeks in his hands and kissed him. Zack's smile felt so good against his mouth, and his laughter was so earnest. He was honestly having fun. Angeal, too.

It was after Genesis paid the bill for their food (giving Sephiroth the stink-eye the entire time, because the man made four times what Genesis did) and they left the restaurant together that they got a phone call.

"Hello?" Sephiroth asked, slowing down on the sidewalk unconsciously as he focused on the call. Genesis threaded his arm around Sephiroth's, hooking their elbows together. The summer evening air felt good on his skin.

"You want us to… seriously?" Sephiroth stopped altogether. Genesis tugged him to the side so he wouldn't hold up foot traffic.

"Uh, okay. Bye. I love you." Sephiroth hung up, looking bewildered. "They want us to come over," he said.

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "Is this that orgy we talked about?"

Sephiroth may have blushed.. "…I don't believe so. Zack told me they finished, ah, 'round one,' and that we should be back home by the time they finish…again."

They planned to buy ice cream and walk around town with it while they waited for Sephiroth to be able to go home again, but this was an acceptable change of plans. Instead, they walked arm-in-arm to a convenience store, bought tubs of the stuff, and split into their individual vehicles to drive to Sephiroth and Zack's posh apartment.

Zack opened the door clad only in sleep pants, and flung his arms around Sephiroth. "You guys came!" he said happily, peppering Sephiroth's cheek in a few cute kisses.

"So did you," Sephiroth said, rubbing a hand down Zack's back.

Zack froze. "Seph just made a joke," he breathed in a stage-whisper to Genesis, eyes wide. "Remember that—that's once in a blue moon."

"Shut it," Sephiroth said, smiling wryly. Genesis peeked into the bedroom just as Angeal was leaving it—they nearly bumped into each other.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Well," Genesis said, hands on his hips, "It certainly _looks_ like you got fucked."

Angeal laughed as he embraced him. Unlike Zack he was wearing a shirt, but the shirt wasn't his. Looked like one of Sephiroth's. It pulled too tight over his shoulders. This was the first time one of them had sex with someone outside of their relationship without the other also present, and… it was a bit weird, yes, but not bad at all. Genesis liked Zack, and knew that Angeal had been taken care of—and that Angeal took good care of Zack in return.

In fact, Genesis suddenly felt so much affection for his model friend that he wandered back into the living room and wrapped his arms around the spiky-haired man, dropping his chin onto his shoulder.

"Get some spoons," he ordered Sephiroth, and squeezed Zack's waist. "So tell me. Angeal was kind to you, yes?"

A laugh. "Hell yeah."

"And he was good, right? No sleeping as soon as he comes, leaving you hanging? Because every time that happens to me, I—"

"He's joking," Angeal called from the kitchen; he'd gone in to assist Sephiroth.

"I am." Genesis, spurred on by some emotion he couldn't place, dropped a kiss to Zack's bare shoulder. Felt nice. "Seriously, though. You're good? Enjoyed yourself?"

Zack smiled at him. His lips were swollen and his neck had hickies. Genesis wondered how often they had to be edited out in photo shoots. "It was great, Gen. He's great. I never thought I'd click so much with some random fan of mine… but I'm glad I did."

"Angeal's a wonderful person."

Zack gently bumped their heads together. "You too, you know?"

"Me?" Genesis' smirk grew as Zack shot him a flirty look, leaning more solidly against him.

"Definitely. I know I've been a little preoccupied with your boyfriend over there, but don't think for a second I forgot about _you_ , mister."

Angeal and Sephiroth returned with bowls and the four men ate their ice cream as they relaxed. Zack and Angeal, of course, had the post-coital snuggles; Genesis and Sephiroth were happy to accommodate. Angeal looked different scooped up with a man who was slightly taller than him for once—Genesis liked the way he and Sephiroth looked together. Zack was warm at his side.

"So how was your _date_?"

"Miserable," Genesis answered, while Sephiroth droned, "Excruciating."

"Aw!" Zack gave Angeal a thumbs-up. "They had fun."

"Whatever," Genesis griped, sucking harshly on his spoon.

"I miss Spike," Zack said at one point.

"Me too."

"I wish he was here."

"Cloud would enjoy himself, if he were here."

"Let's call him," Zack said, and was dialing Cloud's number before anyone could stop him. The blond answered with a sleepy, "Hello?"

"Spike!" Zack greeted. "We're all together after that double-date we told you about, and we miss you. We all want to say hi. You're on speaker."

"Huh?" Cloud took a few seconds. "You're all together? And missed me?"

"Of course we miss you," Genesis argued. "You're the sunshine in our days, dearest. You deliver more than just our mail—your presence fills my—"

"Alright," Angeal interrupted, chuckling. "Ignore him, Cloud. But yes, we wish you were here."

Listening to each of them spend a minute or two chatting with Cloud made it so clear that all four of them felt so much for their blond friend. No one was hiding it at this point either. Cloud sounded embarrassed on the other end, but happy too. They all knew it touched him, this phone call.

"Goodnight, buddy," Zack said gently. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sleep well."

"Goodnight," the other three chorused.

Zack hung up, and flopped onto Genesis with a dreamy sigh. Everyone present understood what it meant.

* * *

After a few more 'group dates' (as Zack kept calling them) Genesis knew he was in trouble. For their first date with Cloud they were interested in him, yes, and cared about him, yes, but it was just one date—it lacked the emotional depth to make anything final. Not a big deal. But now they'd had quite a few with Cloud on his own, and quite a few with the other two as a group—and they were in deep.

Too deep, deeper than they were supposed to be for all these light-heated 'dates' where everyone tried to pretend things weren't _really freaking weird_ between them all. The kind of deep where someone was bound to get hurt.

Genesis would not tolerate Angeal getting hurt.

So, he watched with narrowed eyes for another two weeks when Cloud's eyes curved into happy arcs whenever Zack kissed his cheek, Sephiroth touched him, or Angeal grabbed at his hand. He tried to be objective about how Angeal and Zack were near inseparable at this point, but it was hard when Genesis had his hands full dealing with Sephiroth, and still trying to pretend he didn't adore him. Sephiroth had a day off and spent the whole thing at _Hewley's,_ to Genesis' shock; the two men just talked that whole day, about all sorts of things. Cloud said he wanted to visit—Zack said he'd bring him along, because he wanted to see Angeal's shop too, but not before he visited Genesis' bookshop. Zack said he'd been looking for a good book to read for a while.

On a weekend day when Sephiroth had a morning shoot for _Sable_ and Zack had to squeeze into V Valentine's newest and brightest pair of briefs in the afternoon, they invited the others to come watch.

Angeal and Cloud watched with fascination as Sephiroth sat through make-up. His eyes were always bright and arresting, but the artists there knew just what to apply to make them stand out even more. They seemed practiced with Sephiroth's ridiculous hair as well. Genesis, meanwhile, got a tour of some of the V Valentine offices from Zack.

"Oh, Vincent's in today," Zack said, grabbing Genesis' hand and leading him through the halls.

"Oh, my god."

"C'mon!"

As much as Angeal, ah, _appreciated_ some of V Valentine's work, Genesis was the one with the honest and enthusiastic appreciation for high fashion. He gaped as Zack chased Vincent Valentine himself down a few hallways and caught up to him near an elevator.

The man had a bright red cape on and wore it easily, like it was a perfectly normal thing to wear and gold, pointed boots. Genesis couldn't help but wonder if they were coated in real gold. Every ounce of this man reeked of wealth, power, and sex—though he had a pencil over the back of one ear and a coffee in one hand. Maybe he had just been sketching clothes ideas?

"Hey Vince," Zack said easily, pushing Genesis forward stubbornly like Genesis had done to Angeal the first time he met Zack. "This is my friend Genesis. He's a big fan of yours."

Vincent extended a hand; numbly, Genesis shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Genesis." His voice was surprisingly deep. Genesis resisted the urge to give a full-body fanboy shudder.

"Y-You too," he replied, and Zack's grin grew to 'shit-eating' levels.

Vincent was frowning at him. "You're pretty," he said easily, "Enjoy looking around."

"Isn't he? I haven't seen him in underwear yet buuut I have it on good authority he's got a nice bod." Zack winked at Vincent and clapped him on the arm. "We'll get out of your hair. Will you be around this afternoon?"

"Probably. See you then."

Zack tugged Genesis back down the hallway, laughing openly at him.

"I—Goddess. Are all of his models as familiar with him as you are?"

"Hell no. Do you even know how many models someone like him has? He never meets eighty percent of us. Two reasons—one, I'm a shit, and schmooze all my superiors until they adore me. Two, I'm dating his cousin, remember? I've seen him at Christmas dinners and stuff."

"Oh. Right."

They returned to the lounge where they first met and waited for Sephiroth to finish up with his morning activities. During this time the remaining four just hung out, talking—though Cloud was uncharacteristically quiet (even for him) and Genesis was too, mind whirring into overdrive as he tried to sort out all the things he was feeling, and what he knew Angeal was too. Belatedly he realized Zack said _I haven't seen him in underwear_ _ **yet.**_

Sephiroth returned to them around lunchtime still in tight leather pants and a long open jacket that exposed his chest. Zack had to head out in forty-five minutes but they enjoyed sandwiches (and a salad for Zack, who had to take his shirt off in an hour) brought up from a café on one of the lower floors.

When he witnessed Cloud and Zack sharing a private smile Genesis stood and asked, "Cloud? May I speak to you in the hallway for a minute?"

They all looked bewildered, but Cloud came willingly. "What is it?"

Genesis sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. How to put this…

"I think Angeal and I have reached the point where we need to duck out."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ ," Genesis began, then took a breath to stabilize himself. "I mean that he and I have developed real feelings for you. If we go along with _that_ —" he waved a vague hand back towards the room, referencing that whole, strange dynamic, "—any longer he and I will get hurt if you decide Sephiroth and Zack are best for you. We're in too deep. I want you to make a decision. Let us down right now if you don't want us. Or, at the very least, let us know to stay away while you make a decision, because this is just… asking for pain, Cloud."

"You guys are serious?" Cloud asked. He looked so different out of his uniform. "About me?"

"Of course we are." Genesis shrugged. "We've talked it over again and again. We want you with us. But not if you don't—if that's the case, we're going to have to back off for a while, for our own sake."

Cloud looked angry, and it took Genesis by surprise. He grunted deep in his throat, the masculine jut of his jaw clenching as he ground his teeth. "Come here," he said, and swept back into the room.

"Guys," Cloud said rather loudly, gesturing for Genesis to sit. He stayed standing. "I've been thinking. I want you to know that it isn't easy for me to say this. I think I should leave you all alone for a while."

Zack gasped, waving his dressing-covered fork around, "What? How come?"

Cloud frowned, that stubborn look on his face again. "Look. I know there's been a whole lot of… whatever, confusion. About me. And where I'll end up. But, see, I'm just in the way. I think the four of you should group up."

Genesis made eye contact with Sephiroth; the man looked as confused as he felt.

" _Look_ ," Cloud repeated, gesturing between them. "I'm distracting you from seeing it. All of you have room for more in your relationships, yeah? Zack, you and Angeal—you're infatuated with each other, everyone can see it. And you and Seph," Cloud nodded at Genesis, "You'd be upset if you had to leave each other. And everything else," Cloud made lines with his hands between all of them, repeatedly between Zack and Genesis, and Angeal and Sephiroth, "It just _works_."

Zack frowned, glancing at all of them in turn. "…I'm not denyin' anything, Spike. I never thought about it that way, really. But I don't want to do anything that leaves you out. I don't care if you stick with Gen and Ang—I'll be disappointed as hell, 'cause I love you, but at least you'll be with people that deserve you, and I can live with that." His eyes blazed as he said it.

"You didn't listen to me," Cloud growled, raking a hand through his hair, frustrated.

Angeal looked miserable. "Cloud, no. You're important to all of us. We're not trying to pressure you to decide either way. We just want you to decide, and soon."

"Did you even hear what I just said about the four of you?"

"Yes," Genesis said stubbornly, "And we're telling you, _no_ , not if you're trying to escape because you think it'll be easier on us, or because you feel shitty about yourself."

"That's not it," Cloud spat. It was.

"Ugh," Zack groaned. "I have to go. Fix this, please?" He squeezed Sephiroth's shoulder, sent them all a confused look, and left for his shoot.

" _You_ figure it out," Cloud said, his cheeks red with suppressed anger, "I'm not gonna let myself fuck this up for you four." He turned and left out the same door, ignoring Sephiroth's plea to stop.

"What…the hell," Genesis sighed.

After that, Genesis and Angeal didn't hear from the other three for a week, but that was partly their fault, too. Cloud still came to deliver their mail every morning (Genesis watched him through an upstairs window a few times) but something held them back from going to confront him. Cloud darted up and down their steps to get their mail delivered as quickly as possible.

They wondered what it meant. Perhaps Cloud finally stopped thinking so hard and chose to be with Sephiroth and Zack. They would be happy for all of them, even if Angeal and Genesis, to each other, had already begun in the weeks previous to map out how their lives would change with Cloud in them.

What the blond said about the two couples merging, though… the idea had its merits.

Angeal was utterly miserable without Zack, and Genesis was, too. Genesis missed his verbal sparring with Sephiroth more than he anticipated; Angeal said he felt anxious without Sephiroth's calm presence nearby. In a perfect world, Genesis would be okay with that, as four.

Except there was a stubborn blond man in the way who deserved happiness and was denying it, and Genesis couldn't have _all_ of them, even if he wanted to.

On the weekend, seven full days after the incident, Genesis discovered he was wrong about that last part. Someone knocked on their door in the early morning. Genesis covered his head with a pillow and elbowed Angeal awake.

"Go get it," he groaned. "If it's another silver-haired Jenova's Witness I'll burn their pamphlet in front of them."

The bed creaked as his boyfriend left it, and Genesis dozed for a minute until— "Heeeey! Genesis! Come downstairs!"

Zack's voice had Genesis instantly awake. He sat up quickly and was downstairs before he realized it, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

There were three men on his porch—Zack and Sephiroth, holding a box of donuts and a to-go gallon of coffee respectively, and Cloud Strife, in uniform, and on his mail rounds.

"I have to finish my set," Cloud said, looking rather nervous. "But I'll be back. Save me one with jelly in it."

"Anything for you, babe," Zack said easily. "Go ahead."

Cloud left, and Angeal let the other two inside. He had more manners than Genesis and directed them to sit at their kitchen table, pulling out chairs and being a gentleman. Genesis was still too sleepy to manage it, and stared at them, flopping down into a chair himself.

"You have a nice home," Sephiroth said, looking around. Small talk never suited him.

Zack opened the box. "Have a donut. And, ah, you got mugs?"

When everyone had a donut and a steaming mug of coffee in hand (Genesis didn't particularly care for either, but did it to get that strained grin off of Zack's face), Angeal asked, "So, um, welcome, but what's up?"

Sephiroth steepeled his long fingers and Zack glanced at him before taking a breath. "We talked a lot with Cloud, and… well, he felt bad about stopping the four of us from getting into a relationship. Everyone in the business always says, 'Hey, not with the fans, never with the fans,' but—hey, I'm cool with breaking some rules!"

Zack was babbling. Sephiroth took over. "After reflecting about it we can see he was right."

"So you want the four of us to be together, and Cloud to, what, fade into the background? No."

"Ah! That's where you're wrong." Zack raised a finger. "Well, Seph and I have always thought, 'Hey, a third person in our relationship would be pretty great.' But, I was thinking, if we want you two _and_ we want Cloud… why can't we?"

When Genesis and Angeal just frowned Sephiroth clarified, "What say you to a group of five? I am unwilling to part with Cloud, and… I am unwilling to part with both of you."

"What—what does Cloud think about that?"

"Oh, he's smitten with all four of us. I don't think he realized that was a thing that could happen. I have some friends in triads and stuff, but I don't know anyone in five. But—I think it could work."

"I always enjoy myself most when we are together as five," Angeal agreed. He looked thoughtful. Genesis still felt shocked; he reached for Angeal's hand, trusting him to be the logical one this time.

"Cloud agreed to this already?"

"Yes. Zack and I think it would be a good arrangement as well."

"We would have a lot to talk about. And a lot to work through. Cloud can't be thinking that he's a burden to us, or in the way—we can't let him."

"Agreed." Sephiroth and Angeal made intense eye contact across the table for a long moment.

"…I like it," Angeal sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Privately, I hoped that somehow I'd be able to have all of you. I wasn't looking forward to whatever decisions had to be made."

"You did?" Genesis stared at him, and Angeal nodded, a tad sheepishly.

"What do you think, Gen?"

Genesis realized that the other three were staring at him.

All _four_? His partners? At first he was just talking about Cloud, and ignoring what he felt for Zack and Sephiroth.

What a decision.

"Of course I think it's a wonderful idea," he said, daring one of them to fight him on it.

"You want Seph and Cloud?" Zack asked.

"Duh."

Zack stood. "And you want me, too?"

Genesis tilted up his head as Zack came around the table, pushing his fingers into his unkept hair so he could hold his head still. "Of course," Genesis said, more gently.

Zack's kiss had a heavy sort of finality to it, but it was not a weight Genesis could not bear. He met his lips with equal strength, matching him for passion—all of these men Genesis would try his best to work it out with. Angeal was his love, but in time, and with some luck, they could be, too. Zack had a sprinkle on his lower lip that Genesis licked away with care.

"Alright," Zack said easily when he drew away (though he walked slightly unsteadily back to his seat). "Let's finish these, I'm freaking starving."

* * *

"You're up early."

"I'm up early so I could meet you, of course."

Instead of passing Genesis his mail Cloud drew him in for a kiss. The brim of his hat poked Genesis in the forehead and knocked slightly askew. The fall air was chilly, but Cloud was all warmth; the blond pressed against him, following that first kiss up with another, and then one more.

"Your mail, Sir," he said, smirking.

Genesis accepted it and pulled out the magazine he'd really gotten up at 6am for. He loved Cloud, he truly did, but it wasn't often he got up to meet him for his mail route these days. Cloud eyed it. "Oh, is that?"

"Yes!" Genesis cried, flipping through it. "Damn, where is it, where is it—aah!"

Zack managed to score Genesis a chance to meet Vincent Valentine again, but half-nude modeling really wasn't Genesis' thing, it turned out. Instead, Sephiroth fulfilled a private dream of Genesis' and hooked him up with Nero the Sable. The result stared up at him from the page. It was just one picture in a larger spread, but he was there nonetheless, in an expensive suit. They'd spent an hour gelling his bangs up just right, and the smokey eye made Genesis want to whine.

Just the memory of those clothes on his body threatened to give him a boner, but if asked, he'd say it was Cloud's presence.

"I look hot," Genesis said, heart swelling with pride.

"You do. Mr. Model."

" _Ah_! Just think, Cloud—everyone in high fashion will see me. They might not know me, but they've _seen_ me in that shit."

"They have." Cloud didn't understand his excitement but he was happy to see Genesis so animated, watching him with gentle affection.

"I need to go show Sephiroth."

"He still asleep?"

"Unfortunately. Angeal's snoring didn't keep you up last night, did he?"

Cloud laughed. Angeal was probably still asleep across the city at Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud's apartment, in that big bed. Gaia, Genesis loved him. "No," Cloud said, "He's really quiet. You know how Zack is, though."

"No bruises, right? I swear, he becomes a black belt when he's asleep."

"Ha. Yeah. I have to finish my rounds on time, but I was thinking of swinging by the bookstore when I'm done my shift."

"I'd love that. I'll make sure we have some of your favorite tea left."

"Okay. Give Seph a kiss for me."

"I can do that." Genesis nuzzled his boyfriend for a moment, then released him. "See you soon, dear."

When he got back upstairs he woke his other boyfriend up by sitting on him. He shoved the magazine into his face.

"Look," he said, excited, "My fifteen minutes of fame. I love you. Thank you for setting that up for me."

"You look good," Sephiroth mumbled, eyes closing again. He swiped a heavy paw at him, trying to dislodge him. Genesis rolled away easily, glancing once more at himself before placing the magazine daintily down on the coffee table downstairs in the living room, where everyone would surely see it.

This time, if he caught one of his boyfriends jerking off over the fashion magazine, well… he would let it slide.


End file.
